Lost in the Valleys
by Babdha
Summary: Being reborn in the world of Naruto is bad enough, but being born into a village canon only briefly mentions, leaving all my foreknowledge useless? The universe must really hate my guts. OC/Self-Insert Story
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Valleys

Chapter One:

 **(Warning Updated: 2/04/2017)**

 **Hello, my name is Babdha, and I've decided to try my hand at the bloated monstrosity of a subgenre that is the self-insert, hopefully you'll enjoy my somewhat different take on it. This will be more of an OC insert then an actual self-insert, but there will be parts of the OC character that will resemble me (it's up to yourselves to figure out which parts are fictional and which are not). There will be several differences from the usual template as stated above, the character being born in a minor Hidden Village being one, and as deep worldbuilding as I can squeeze in as another (though there will be others so watch out for them). I accidently posted the incomplete version of this chapter, so I apologise to anyone who thought they were getting another chapter already (it's on its way I promise). As such, the opening part in italics has been replaced entirely, as well as other minor changes. With that all covered, onwards with the show!**

" _ **Is ait an mac an saol"- Old Irish Proverb**_

~Lost in the Valleys~

" _Are you sure this is safe?" I ask, annoyed at how whiny I sound, even though it's a perfectly good question considering what my best friend has in mind. "Quit your moaning, it'll be fine you'll see. You know everyone else in town has done the Run once or twice, and no one's died from it. Besides, all the adults know about this, they won't run you over. They probably expect it by now, so it's not like you'll be in any danger, scaredy-cat." The stubborn gleam in her eyes when she says my nickname tells me that there's no way that's she's going to let me go home without doing the Run, no matter how unwilling I am. "Fine" I mutter despite the roiling fear in my gut," I'll do it."_

 _The Run, a local tradition of the town I live in, is quite simple. A narrow, curvy tarmac backroad that is the only connection Iniscully (our town) has to the N50 motorway and it is generally deserted save for the lonely car. It is also host to a perfectly straight, hundred meter patch of road that is known locally as the Run. The reason it's picked up a name like that is unfortunate. It's here that all the teenagers in Iniscully like to try and outrun cars._

 _The backroad is hemmed in on both sides by low stone walls and hedges that make it easy to see cars coming from a long way away. The Run is always done with friends, and the comfort of a can or two. One always plays the part of a lookout and warns the others when a car is coming, and they are usually the ones that tell everybody to sprint like hell. Usually it's timed so that just as the car rounds the final bend that connects the Run to the rest of society, the kids are half way down it, with the aim being to reach the "end" before the car does._

 _All the adults in town know about this little custom, and most of them only pretend to round the corner at any real speed, making sure to never actually hit any of those running, but's it's still a rite of passage for every teenager in town, and my best friend (why can't I remember her name, why can't I-) has been demanding I do it for the past month, even though I'd really rather be at home reading Grandad's old history books or browsing the internet._

" _Get your head in the game, scaredy-cat; I don't want you to end up as roadkill." I force a queasy, half-hearted smile onto to my face, not reassured by her choice of words one bit, but then, she's always been blunt (it's on the tip of my tongue, why can't I remember it?). "You'll be fine, scaredy-cat, Jesus, it's not that bad." A smug smile works its way onto to her face. "I've done this more than anyone else in the town; I should now that it isn't really dangerous."_

 _I take a deep breath; settling my nerves, then nod at her. "You're right it'll be grand. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"_

~Lost in the Valleys~

Consciousness returns in halting drifts and drabs. All-encompassing warmth cloaks me, shelters me, smothers me. I am at peace, adrift in a still void and I am raging at the Heavens that had let me die so painfully, so suddenly. I am, no I had been far too young to go, why did it have to end? I can't see anything; there is nothing but darkness, and the faint throbbing of a slow, steady beat, a comforting drum that calms me. Wherever I am there is no pain, not anymore, there is no longer a _steel weight pressing down on me_ , _endlessly_ , _make it stop, make it stop, make it stop-, I'm thrashing and screaming, good god why won't anyone help me?_

Slowly, painfully, my awareness is growing, and with it so do my confines. The space I am in is getting smaller, and soon it will crush me- _don't think about it, don't think about it._ I need to find a way out of this surreal limbo, I need out of here before it all happens again, and the pain comes back. I can't go through it again _(I'm weak, so, so weak)_ , and with no other options available all I can do is lash out, fear and frustration at the approaching end to this dull, timeless existence _(paradise)_ finding a release in weak kicks that are shaking my limited world. The constant beat that has been so calming moments before is fluttering and speeding up, and it is terrifying _(I'm a coward, just a weak coward)._ The only constant I know is changing, _why is it changing?_

The boundaries of the void are closing around me, and suddenly there is _grey metal squeezing me against an unyielding stone wall, and I am choking and spluttering, can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe._ Instead of being crushed however the wall in front of me bends and cold air brushes my head.I am being pushed out of this emptiness, this hell _(heaven)_ of steady nothingness, and relief briefly overwhelms the dreadful suspicion that is winding its way around my gut. I spill out onto an abrasive fabric; the material rubbing sorely on what I'm fairly sure is sensitive skin. The world is a nightmare of blurry constructs, swarming together in a shadowy mess I can't decipher. I can only barely make out what look like giants looming over me, holding me, talking in a language that's too loud and quick, filled with foreign sounds that are making my head spin.

Everything is slowly coming together in a surreal, horrible reality that I almost can't comprehend. Even as I wail from tiny lungs, I grasp at straws, to deny that I am now a baby once more. I've been reborn, which isn't all that bad on its own, but there is one small problem that I'm having with all of this. I'd just spent my entire life _(previous life)_ , all twenty years of it, believing in what had just essentially turned out to be a lie. Goddamn it, I've just died _(or maybe I'd been dead for months, it was impossible to tell, timekeeping rendered useless by my constant lapses of awareness)_ , can't I have caught a break from all this trauma?

~Lost in the Valleys~

It takes a long while before I'm able to fully accept what has happened, the implications of all of it theologically having been pushed into a dark corner of my mind because I do not want to grapple with that kind of heavy subject right now _(I don't want to deal with anything anymore)._ I have more important things to focus on for the moment, the most prominent of them being figuring out where the hell I am.

So far all I have to go on is that the language sounds vaguely Asian _(maybe Japanese?)_ , but my knowledge of that whole branch of languages is sorely lacking and there's no way that I can distinguish anything beyond that for now. Once my eyes finally begin to pull their weight and let me see more than a nausea-inducing blur, I'll be able to find out more, until then I'll just have to simply run with the theory that I have been reborn somewhere in Asia. Everything else, including what historical period I've been born into will be very difficult to find out. It might even take years before I have it all sussed out correctly, and a part of me worries that it'll be too late to change my situation by them.

My _(new)_ family, from what I can gather, are definitely not wealthy, and they're _(we're)_ certainly scrapping uncomfortably close to poverty. I am given worn, hand-me-down clothes and toys, and the blurry walls of the room I 'm kept in appear to be unadorned. The only company I have is someone who I assume is my mother, judging from her feminine tone every time she sings her eerie, haunting lullabies. Her voice is strained, and every motion she makes is slow and marked with weakness. It doesn't take a genius to realise that my birth has done quite a number on her, and I spent many of early nights in this new body praying _(to what?)_ that her slow, weak breathes won't gutter out and leave me alone.

Things only get worse when my vision finally begins to grow stronger, as I can finally see the full extent of the damage pregnancy has done to her. As my mother's features grow clearer, I can see how pale and wane her face is, her exhausted, tired eyes are sunk deeply into her skull, while her black hair feels limp and lifeless in my pudgy hands whenever I get the chance to hold it.

It isn't often that I manage to do so however; my body seems to be far smaller then what I know an average baby should be, and my limbs feel like soft putty, barely responding to my commands and with no real strength to them when they do so. Maybe I've been born prematurely? It's a good explanation as to why I'm so small and weak _(my fit must have caused this, oh god is she going to be alright? Is she going to die because of me?)_ So my mother and I lie together, united by frail bodies and a bond of softly crooned songs and shared happiness.

Until I begin to actually learn whatever language that she speaking, I'm going to have an incredibly difficult time understanding what is going on around me. That is going to need to change quickly, because otherwise I might drive myself made with boredom. Not to mention that there are all kinds of nasty time periods that I could have been born into, and since I needed to get ahead in life if I wanted to survive, I need to begin learning as soon as possible.

That was why I am overjoyed that after what feels like a few months my mother _(the dark bags under her eyes are getting worse, it's all my fault, all my fault)_ decides to teach me how to speak. She begins by pointing a delicate finger at herself, before gently saying "Kaa-san", each sound stretched out slowly so that I can understand her. I try to mimic her, but my tongue feels as though it is made of lead and I can only gurgle unintelligibly. My mother laughs in her soft lilting tone that sounds so musical and light to my ears, even with ever present sickness lurking underneath. She repeats the word once she's stopped giggling, but once again I can do nothing more than burble humiliatingly. I want to sulk now, my annoyance at my body's limitations rising higher and higher with each day that passes, but my new mother's, nokaa-san's _,_ good mood is infectious and I can't help the smile that begins to form on my face.

Unfortunately, I also can't stop the stream of happy baby talk that issues from my mouth alongside it either, though on the upside it plunges my new mother into another laughing fit, _(so different from mom, I miss her)_ which is worth the embarrassment. She is always at her most lively when she is laughing, and the pain and stress seem to fade from her face for a while _(it would never have been there if you'd been braver, if you hadn't let your fear rule you)._

~Lost in the Valleys~

The first time I meet my new brothers is also the start of the rare glimpses that I will get of my father during my early childhood. He is a tall, broad man, his hair marshalled into a strict crew-cut that is a mousey light brown. Piercing grey eyes peer out from an angular, lean face, light stubble adorning his strong jawline. He looks and acts like a hard man, someone who demands respect with their very presence. Whenever he glances at mother his hard eyes will soften though, and from the tender way he treats her I can tell that he loves her dearly. That makes him alright in my book, and I focus my attention on other things the few other times he visits, content that I am in good hands.

Late one evening, four children, ranging from what look like six to three trail in cautiously behind him, their anxiety obvious. They all perk up substantially however when they see my mother and the cry of "Kaa-san" from the younger duo is quite loud and boisterous, hurting my sensitive ears. My new father begins to reprimand them in harsh tones, but a gentle touch from my mother softens his apparent anger. My grasp of the language is still practically non-existent, but I preserve on, catching the occasional snippet of a word I understand now and again in their rapid fire conversation.

After my mother dispenses several hugs to what I could only assume are my new brothers _(I'd always wanted siblings, back in my old life, before the car had taken everything away-)_ she lifts me up so that they can get a better view of me and I of them. Slowly, in that musical, strained voice she tells me their names, once again sounding the syllables out so that I can understand them. Takeru, the eldest with vibrant black hair similar yet different to our mother's as well as the stormy eyes of our father, is eight years old. He watches me with a vicious yet oddly friendly grin that sends shivers down my spine. Meanwhile Daisuke peers at me with lazy curiosity, his brown eyes and brown hair marking him out as subtly different from the rest of us, laziness unusual in six year olds weighing down all his movements (for a moment I had thought he was also sickly, but his exaggerated efforts at moving put that fear to rest quickly).

Finally there are the two twins, Hiroshi and Gou, filled with jittery energy and life, both so identical, their mentality at two years of age shining through in their horsing around. I am thankful that they seemed to have taken after my father in health, since all of them looked like normal children (even if Takeru is scaring me, and Daisuke looks lazy as hell. In fact I'm not even sure if the twins are what I used to consider normal). If others in my family have the same problems as my mother, I'm sure that I would have given myself a heart attack worrying over them within months.

Just as I'm seriously beginning to dozing off, the current ongoing conversation going over my head, I notice something gleaming on my father's forehead, something that hadn't been there during his last visits. A gleaming metal plate, attached to a black piece of cloth that is tied round his head with a simple knot at the back. In the centre of the plate, two shallow lines form a v-like shape, and while I can't explain why, the plate sets warning bells off in my mind, I'd seen something similar somewhere dangerous in my past life, but where? There is something familiar about it, and combined with the dull grey _(light blue? It's the same shade of the car- no don't think about it)_ flak jacket that he is wearing is leading me to some pretty dark and thankfully unlikely conclusions. I reach out a cautious, pudgy hand towards him and what I'm pessimistically calling a forehead protector _(what were called again in that story, hinate or something similar?)_ for the moment, hoping against hope that I hadn't been reborn where I think I've been. I don't recognise the strange symbol that is etched into the metal, that can only be a good sign right?

My father notices my _(morbid)_ fascination with his forehead protector, and with an exasperated chuckle aimed at my mother he removes it and lowers it closer to me. The next words that spill out of his mouth made me want to spew my guts out onto the floor in horror. "Tanigakure no Sato, Tsuyoshi, Tanigakure no Sato" he says in that deep, rumbling tone of his that is still rather intimidating, breaking the foreign words down so that I could comprehend. The good news is that I have finally figured out what my new name is (my mother was still teaching me about the world around me for now, and I couldn't make out a coherent word of what she said outside of those brief lessons), but the bad news attached to it sucked any joy that I should be feeling out of that minor accomplishment.

If the phrase had been said alone I probably would have discounted or ignored it, it wasn't as though Kishimoto hadn't drawn from a lot of Japanese myths and culture to build the world of Naruto. The forehead protector engraved with a vaguely artistic depiction of what I'm guessing is a valley is more of a stretch to justify, but still plausible. The fact that my father was now trying to entertain me and my brothers by climbing up the wall was unfortunately a deal breaker for any attempt to deny the truth.

I've been reborn into the world of Naruto, which was already bad enough by itself. That is unfortunately not even the worst of it, because even if I had been born somewhere like Kiri or Konoha or hell even Taki I would at least know what was coming down the tracks or have enough powerful shinobi living nearby to protect me from threats like Akatsuki or Orochimaru. The only information I know that is related to Tani from Canon is that Akatsuki has a hideout somewhere in wherever Tani is located, Kama No Kuni or something like that, which has left me with a sinking feeling that Tani is either wiped off the map around that time the base is established or the village working is with Akatsuki, neither of those options gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling.

It makes a horrible kind of sense after all, if you needed to hide in a minor country in the world of Naruto, the first step would be to either coerce, wipe out or bribe the shinobi of said country, because god knows you're not going to slip under their radar if you stand out like some members of Akatsuki do, especially if you're trying to hide in said shinobi's backyard. And since Tani's forces hadn't fought for Akatsuki in the Fourth Shinobi World War and Kakuzu was hardly going to fork over money to bribe Tani when they could destroy it and claim one of the other villages hired them to do it, things weren't look too good for Tanigakure No Sato.

Hadn't Sasori said that he'd destroyed an entire country once in the anime, could that be referring to the destruction of Tani? The worst part was still to come though, since Tani is such a minor player in world affairs the training it offers is going to be far worse than Konaha's, and there's no legendary shinobi to cosy up to for training tips, which means, depending on the time period I'm in, I could die remarkably quickly early on if I chose the career of being a shinobi. _Oh god I'm completely screwed I'm going to die again oh god-_

Is it any wonder that at that point I broke out into tears, much to family's bewilderment? If they thought that this little tantrum was bad, wait till I started trying (and no doubt failing) to work a way out of the predicament that was no doubt winging its way towards Tani, and by extension, myself. After a few minutes of sniffling I'm feeling a little better, and my family have just began relaxing once more, the crisis averted, when a thought came at me from out of the blue. What time period have I been born into? Was the First Shinobi World War on its way or in the past? What about the Second one or hell the Third or Fourth Shinobi World War? Hell, have I even been born near the time of the events of Canon? I begin to sob again, startling my parents and siblings, all of them evidently exasperated by my actions _(not that I care)_. Its official, this universe hates me. What did I do in my previous life to deserve this?

.

.

 **If there are errors please let me know, but I wanted to get this posted as quickly as possible so that I can go back to writing my original works without it constantly nagging at me. I will update this story, but they'll be somewhat slow because of my original fiction and school. I'll post what the various names and phrases mean down below:**

 **Japanese:**

 **Kakuzu – First kanji in name stands for kakugyō, a bishop in shōgi (A Japanese game somewhat similar to chess).**

 **Sasori - Scorpion**

 **Orochimaru - Circle Serpent (loose translation).**

 **Takeru – Warrior**

 **Daisuke – Big Help**

 **Hiroshi – Generous**

 **Gou – Strong**

 **Tsuyoshi – Tough**

 **Hitai-ate (the word Tsuyoshi was looking for) - Forehead Protector**

 **Akatsuki – Dawn / Daybreak**

 **Konhagakure No Sato (full form of Konha) – Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Takigakure No Sato (full form of Taki) – Village Hidden by a Waterfall**

 **Kirigakure No Sato (full form of Kiri) – Village Hidden in the Mist**

 **Tanigakure No Sato (full form of Tani) – Village Hidden in the Valleys**

 **Kawa No Kuni (correct name of country Tani is in): Land of Rivers**

 **Irish:**

 **Is ait an mac an saol – Life is a strange son (Life is strange).**

 **I'll see you soon (I hope), read and review with constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Valleys

Chapter Two:

 **While this story hasn't generated too much attention yet (which is hardly surprising, considering how quickly it got bumped from the Most Recent page, but for those that took the time to favourite and follow this story I would like to thank you. I know it's a small action on your parts, but it means a lot to me to know that there are people out there that enjoy what I read (despite the mistakes).**

 **Before you move on to the actual chapter I'd just like to draw your attention to two things. The first of these is that the last chapter has received some minor editing, including the addition of proper page breaks, spelling and grammar changes, and removing canonical inaccuracies I had put in (Tani wasn't around during the Warring States Period, for example). I've also added in an old Irish proverb in at the top of the chapter that I'll repeat here for those that don't want to go back and read it: "is ait an mac an saol" – Life is a strange son (Life is strange). The glossary at the bottom also got a bit of an update, and I'll make sure to keep adding to it as time goes by.**

 **The second matter at hand is a response to Radio Poisoning's review so that people will know the answers to the questions he asked and won't have to PM me to get them. In regards to Tani being well and good in Canon, the MC was already panicking about being born in an area Canon doesn't cover, and the fact that Akatsuki is the only group to be mentioned in connection to it only fed into his fear. Besides, the destruction of Tani wouldn't warrant all that much attention, going by the fact that Sasori could destroy an entire country (Ko no Kuni, the Land of This) with Canon treating it as a filler episode and not worthy of any special attention beyond it. The MC is misremembering what actually happened, but Ko No Kuni is right beside Kawa Np Kuni, so there is still some cause for concern. Ka No Kuni (the Land of That, are the ones who paid Akatsuki to attack Ko No Kuni and the country is described as being expansionist in Canon) is nearby after all.**

 **As for Tani being able to detect Akatsuki's presence there'll be an in-story reason, but for now just take it as being that I find it implausible for them to hollow out a cliff and stick traps around it and not be caught by other shinobi, especially ones that should know the terrain better than Akatsuki. Without further ado, let the second chapter begin!**

" _ **Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine" - Old Irish Proverb**_

~Lost in the Valleys~

 _It takes us a while to reach the Run, my friend (why can't I remember more about her, why can't I-), preferring to take the long detour through empty fields and over rusting iron gates than to simply follow the road. She loves the outdoors, loves the breeze blowing across her face, running through muddy grass and the scraggly forest nearby. I've never understood why, but I indulge her anyway. Every moment spent traipsing along the scenic route is another I'm not spending thinking about the Run._

 _The sky has become overcast and unsettled by the time that we arrive at the Run, mirroring my uneasy feelings about this whole affair. I try to reassure myself that it's just a case of jittery nerves, that nothing bad will happen, but I've never been good at lying to myself. Not when it comes to my own fear at least._

 _My friend quickly clambers up onto the tightly packed stones that make up one of the few patches of wall that aren't covered in vegetation, and squints into the distance, no doubt trying to discern if any cars or other motor vehicles are coming. The dull light drifting down from clouds above steals the usual distinctive gleam of metal that most watch out for, but I trust my friend (why? I don't know anything about her anymore-), and I'm sure she'll spot a suitable target soon._

 _The low rumble of a car echoes in the air just after my friend crows in triumph, and she leaps down from her perch. "Now is the time that you become a man, scaredy-cat" she whispers conspiratorially, and it is only now that I catch the reek of alcohol on her breath. I shift uncomfortably, but don't bring it up. It's not like she hasn't done it before after all._

" _Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the car?" I ask hesitantly, because I am completely out of my depth here, and I'm clutching to her apparent wisdom like a lifeline because of it. "I can tell where it is from its sound alone" she boasts, her confidence bolstering my own. "I think its Macdonald's car anyway, since that's the only grey car I know of in town, and he drives like a blind snail."_

 _I force a laugh out of my throat, and listen to the rumble of the engine in the distance, trying not to simply bolt away right this instant. The sound is blocking out everything else, and I almost miss when my friend yells to run, her voice filled with heady excitement._ _I pump my legs forward, my muscles burning from lack of use, when out of the corner my eye I see my friend trip, the drink making her movements clumsy. Horror makes my steps falter, just as the sleek grey Jaguar roars around the bend at a speed far beyond that of the limit. My friend has no chance, the wheels of the car driving her into the tarmac below with sickening force. Words escape me, because there's no way that she can be dead, because she is a constant in my life, she can't be gone (I don't want to remember anymore, I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER-)._

 _In slow motion I watch the grey car serve, the wheels slick with something red trying to find purchase, the Jaguar's front spinning to face my side. Then with a squeal of burning rubber they catch, and the car barrels into me, crushing me into wall behind me. The apathy that had mercifully engulfed me moments before didn't remain long._

~Lost in the Valleys~

My first three years pass by frustratingly slowly, the monotony and shame of being so dependent on my parents (or rather my mother) nearly driving me insane. Only the occasional lesson or brief interaction with my new siblings makes the tedium bearable, filling my _(new_ ) life with snapshots that I treasure. The first time I spoke, a gurgled, "kaa-san" that brought a smile to my mother's face for the rest of the day. The few moments of tenderness that I glimpse from my new father, and the information I painstakingly glean from conversations I am not supposed to understand.

My mother's name is Seiko, a fitting name, at least in regards to my situation. My father's name, Takahiro, by contrast seems like a bit of a misnomer. Our family is far from prosperous, if the bare state of the house is anything to go by. Another important nugget that I managed to make out is that my family is part of the Keruto clan, though I've yet to find out anything else about the Keruto other than the fairly obvious fact that wer're a clan. Whether we possess any Kekkai Genkai or any useful Hiden jutsu is something that I'll have to find out in the future, as frustrating as that is.

The most crucial piece of knowledge that I learn during this time however, is that Tani is at war with someplace called Takumi No Sato, and has been for a while. It has taken me months of careful listening, and piecing together a lot of different hints and clues to puzzle it out, because my parents are always careful not to mention it around us, but I've done it. The twins, always excitable, like to drag me into various games whenever they have been confined to the house, and more than once the words "Takumi nin" had come up which such hate and vileness for a child that it scares me. Takeru, who usually disappears off alone to what I can only assume is Tani's version of a Ninja Academy is soon joined by Daisuke, while the twins are now required to attend clan training.

These events alone, in such a militant society, would usually mean nothing out of the ordinary, but there are other subtler clues that say otherwise. Food has become scarcer, my parents' tempers flare quicker, and my father comes back from steadily longer deployments with the smell of blood and steel hovering over him. Despite my initial concerns, the war doesn't have much impact on my own life at the moment at least, and from what little I can gather Tani appeared to be winning.

My lessons with my mother have doubled in frequency, gaining an intensity that had not been there before, with knowledge of military terms and the like gradually being given more and more prominence. My father has left his sheathed sword as well as kunai and shuriken just out of my reach multiple times, probably to foster familiarity with them, and the toys I now receive are smaller, scaled down wooden versions of said weapons. The worst part of this all? It's working. The sword, which had terrified me beforehand, now has an attractive allure that I cannot always deny. While I am no expert, I am fairly sure that the blade is definitely not a tanto or a katana, which is intriguing all by itself. Why wouldn't Takehiro use a tanto or katana? Didn't the shinobi in Canon only use Japanese style swords?

One moment that remains in my memory no matter what, is the first time that I see my father and siblings practicing together. Takehiro is home for a rare weekend, and since Takeru has just recently turned eight Takehiro has decided that it was time to begin teaching his eldest son how to use a sword, and since he is in a good mood the rest of us are allowed to watch. To begin Takehiro makes a rough pillar of stone the size of a normal adult rise from the earth with a few simple hand signs. Then he draws his sword expertly from its sheath, the double-edged blade gleaming in the weak morning sun. It's a fine work of merciless art, twenty inches of steel topped by an elaborate hilt decorated in swirling patterns that seem familiar to me, though I cannot place them.

"Watch closely" he'd commands, and we eagerly comply even though the lesson is supposed to be for Takeru only. Takehiro draws his hand back before slashing it at the pillar in a vicious swing that moves far too fast to not be some kind of chakra enhanced technique. I watch in silent horror, knowing that the magnificent sword is going to shatter on impact, and that said impact is most likely going to break Takehiro's arm. What I am not prepared to see is the sword cleave right through the rock with ease, not having taken even a single scratch from the blow.

From the astounded looks of my brothers, I'm not the only one who can't believe what they have just seen. Takeru is practically beaming with vicious excitement to learn such a powerful attack, while Daisuke has been roused by shock out of his usual laziness, eyes wide with bafflement. The twins immediately rush up to Takehiro, begging him to let them start this kind of training early in their usual synchronised manner , but the only response they get for their efforts is a firm no.

And what of my response to this wondrous _(impossible)_ event? It is to watch the rest of the session with hungry eyes, listening intently as our father describes how he is able to cut solid rock in half with a sword. "One day, Takeru, when you have learned to use Keruto style kenjutsu to my level of satisfaction, I will teach you how to perform this technique, which is known as Ishiku among our clan. The same goes for all of you. For now all I will say about this technique is that it requires the use of Doton chakra, and that is all far beyond you." Once he moves onto teaching Takeru the basic stances I quickly lose interest in the rest of the lesson besides the occasional glance to make sure I'm not missing anything important.

Inside I am feeling transfixed by that power, the ability to tear through solid stone with ease, something that had I never seen before in my previous life. In that moment, I know that whatever happens, whatever hardships I have to endure, I want to be able to wield that kind of power. I am going to become a ninja, a shinobi, not because I want to stop Madara's insane plan or so that I won't die (though those are significant factors), no I want to become a shinobi so that I can bend the world to my will with a few hand gestures. After all, chakra made the impossible possible, why wouldn't I want to learn to use it _(so selfish and petty)_?

~Lost in the Valleys~

When I turn four I am finally allowed to join the others for clan training, something I have been looking forward to for a long time _(the first step on a long road to power)_. I can start on the physical training that my weaker than normal body has kept me from until now. I'll finally learn how to use chakra, or at least where to start finding it. It's not that I haven't tried looking or manipulating my chakra, but all I've run into is frustration in that regard. I can't even feel it like some stories I read a lifetime ago suggested I would be able to, and for a while I am worried that I haven't been born with it. My mother quickly put those thoughts to rest when I ask her, a laugh spilling from her lips.

"Tsuyoshi, you don't have to worry about chakra for a while yet, but I'll let you in a little secret. When a baby is in the womb, their body can't produce chakra. It's a little complicated as to why, so for now just accept it, okay?" I nod, curiosity burning in my stomach. "So when a baby is in the womb, their kaa-san's body and chakra network are connected with their own. If a baby didn't have a chakra network, or is it was damaged somehow, their kaa-san would know. I can tell you, the one hundred percent truth; there is nothing wrong with your chakra network, okay?"

I nod, relief welling up inside me, my worries for the moment assuaged, until another thought winds its way into my head. "Why can't I feel it though kaa-san, if I know it's there?" escapes from me in what sounds suspiciously like a whine. I know it's childish, but I can't stop myself from stamping my foot. Goddamn it, but I'm tired of not finding my chakra. Her eyes crinkle at the corners, no doubt finding my outburst amusing. "Can you feel the blood flowing through your veins when you will it? You'll only be able to feel your chakra properly when you start mixing it, but that's a whole issue, and we don't have time for it. After all, you've got a big day tomorrow, since you're starting clan training, and you need your sleep. Off to bed with you."

Mom's little talk had been incredibly helpful, and I was quite tired, so I decide to follow her advice. "Goodnight, kaa-san" I yawn, and give her a quick hug, knowing how much she loves them. Then I enter into the room I now share with the twins. I undress and change into plain pyjamas, and by the time my mother comes in I am beneath the covers of my oversized bed. "Goodnight, my little Tsu" she whispers, and turns off the light. Even though I'm quite excited about tomorrow, today has been a long day, and I slip into unconsciousness within a few moments.

.

.

 **There are a few things that I would like to make sure are addressed, one of the most prominent being that Canon isn't absolute in this universe. Any blank spaces that Canon doesn't touch will be filled as I see fit, and the placement of certain minor countries will be juggled so that the sheer amounts of countries that are around in Canon make sense. I will expand on things like chakra in a somewhat realistic manner and the like. If you have a problem with this, then PM and let me know, and if there are any inaccuracies I would be grateful for help in fixing them. The main character as said before will misremember Canon events et cetera, both because he's not perfect as well as the fact that he's less likely to bother remembering it because he can't use it.**

 **One major problem people might have is that I will be introducing various different cultures into to the world, and as such there will be more than just Asian influenced. If you have a problem with this, PM me so that I can give you a clearer overview of this, but for now I'm leaving this quite vague for a reason.**

 **Japanese:**

 **Kakuzu – First kanji in name stands for kakugyō, a bishop in shōgi (A Japanese game somewhat similar to chess).**

 **Sasori - Scorpion**

 **Orochimaru - Circle Serpent (loose translation).**

 **Takehiro – Prosperous**

 **Seiko – The one on which the world depends**

 **Takeru – Warrior**

 **Daisuke – Big Help**

 **Hiroshi – Generous**

 **Gou – Strong**

 **Tsuyoshi – Tough**

 **Hitai-ate (the word Tsuyoshi was looking for) - Forehead Protector**

 **Kenjutsu – Sword fighting**

 **Doton – Earth Release (Earth Style)**

 **Ishiku – Stonecutter**

 **Keruto – Celtic/Celt**

 **Akatsuki – Dawn / Daybreak**

 **Konhagakure No Sato (full form of Konha) – Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Takigakure No Sato (full form of Taki) – Village Hidden by a Waterfall**

 **Kirigakure No Sato (full form of Kiri) – Village Hidden in the Mist**

 **Tanigakure No Sato (full form of Tani) – Village Hidden in the Valleys**

 **Takumi No Sato (full form of Takumi) – Village of Artisans**

 **Kawa No Kuni (correct name of country Tani is in): Land of Rivers**

 **Ko No Kuni – The Land Of This**

 **Ka No Kuni – The Land Of That**

 **Irish:**

 **Is ait an mac an saol – Life is a strange son (Life is strange)**

 **Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine – We live in each other's shadows (we are all dependent on one another)**

 **I'll see you soon (I hope), read and review with constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the Valleys

Chapter Three:

 **(Warning Updated: 11/04/2017)**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Lost in the Valleys, we've broken the ten thousand word bracket, woohoo! The first of many milestones to come hopefully. I don't have much to say, other that Rosinban has very kindly offered to be the Beta for this story, and I have accepted. The only important piece of information that I have is that this story will not be updated for two weeks, because I want to use the two weeks off that I have for Easter to finish up an original novel that I have in the works. Whether that happens or not is up for debate, but I'll try my best. To compensate for the break, this chapter is currently the longest at a word count of roughly five thousand.**

 **With that out of the way onto the review replies:**

 **Rosinban: Thanks for the review, and I'd love to have you both beta and act as a sounding board (as a side note, anyone who wants me to bounce ideas of them is more than welcome to PM asking me to do so), and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **RadioPoisoning: We've discussed this over PM and I'd like to keep my answer to your question to the next chapter as it will feature in that one if you don't mind.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry that there's no way that I can respond to you personally, so I'll answer your review here instead. It's nice to see that people are enjoying the fact that I've set the story in Tani, since I actually thought that people would find the lack of Canon in regards to that area off-putting rather than interesting. I've had trouble writing characters previously, so I'm glad that you've liked the parents and the MC so far. The brothers are a little flat I agree, so hopefully this chapter rounds them out somewhat for you. I think I'll keep terms introduced in the previous chapter in the glossary, but anything older than that gets bumped until it's needed. It's more because I don't want to go back and edit out parts of the glossary because of laziness, but it's just there so that people don't have to go back a chapter if they want to know what a term means.**

 **Silmr3: I'm glad that you like the fact that I chose Tani (see above for reasons why). I hope that you'll enjoy what I have in store, as I plan to have Canon derail in unusual ways, with proper consequences coming into being because of them.**

 **I also accidently uploaded the unbetaed version of this story so that should be fixed.**

 **With that out of the way, onwards with the show!**

 _ **"Is leor nod don eolach"- Old Irish Proverb**_

~Lost in the Valleys~

 _There's a fading scream rolling around my head like a siren, shrill and desperate, and it only takes me a few seconds to realise that it's my own. The rough stone of the wall behind me digs into my back, and it's getting incredibly hard to breathe, my lungs crushed beneath the weight of the car that has me pinned. My lower half has gone partially numb (oh god why can't I feel anything? Why can't I feel my legs?) but it's more of a blessing then a curse. My hands are scrabbling weakly over the grey bonnet in front of me, trying to find purchase, trying to push the car away so that I can breathe. Is it too much to ask for just one breath?_

 _My vision's getting spotty, my chest burning from the lack of oxygen. The driver stares at me unblinkingly, his face a rictus of panic, frozen in terror. If he'd just reverse the car I'd be able to breathe, I wouldn't be dying right in front of his horrified eyes. Why won't he reverse the car, what's wrong with him, I'm going to die because of him, please god I don't want to die-_

 _I'm trying to tell him to move the car, to stop holding me against this wall as I suffocate, but all that comes out of my mouth is choked up blood and wheezing empty gasps (and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, please lord make it stop-)_

 _Spots are flashing across my vision, and my fear ratchets up, consuming my rationality within moments. I'm thrashing weakly from side to side, fools hope telling me that maybe I can wriggle my way out of this crushing embrace, or maybe the movement will galvanise the driver into action. (Why does it have to be like this, why do I have to die like this?) My heart beats frantically in my chest, pounding a fading rhythm that's manically trying to keep me alive. By the time it stops, I'm too far gone in a haze of pain to notice, and the darkness that rushes to meet me is a more than welcome relief._

~Lost in the Valleys~

The next day dawns bright and early, and excitement has me awake and alert within moments. I have been eagerly waiting for this day for what feels like years. Today will be the first time I will be allowed outside, the first time that I will be allowed to train without being told that I could hurt myself. That's not even mentioning that today will be the first time that I won't be forced to spend yet another day in fitful boredom because I have nothing to do. Yes, today is a first step in many directions ( _power is so close, can you feel it?)_ and I don't want to miss a single second of it. Clan policy has kept me from learning anything interesting, since apparently I'm not to be counted as a clan member until after my first training session for some silly reason.

Our household is soon up and ready, my father finishing a hasty meal before slipping out of the door after a quick kiss with my mother and gruff encouragement to myself. My mother casts a wistful glance at his vanishing back (no doubt remembering her own days of being a kunoichi with a fondness only nostalgia can bring) before bustling off to wake Daisuke. Takeru is sorting out a squabble between the twins, eyes filled with exasperation, before a vicious smile stops them in their tracks.

Within what feels like moments I am dressed and standing at the last obstacle to me stepping into a whole new world. I feel like I'm on the cusp of some kind of momentous change, that the moment I step outside that door nothing will ever be the same again. It seems like a silly, idle thought of no real concern, and yet I can't shake it.

Daisuke enters the small hallway and yawning, ruffles my hair, his eyes alert and bright despite his feigned tiredness. The kid is kind of like Shikamaru in that regard, bright, but a bit of a layabout. There are many crucial differences though, and if I'm unlucky, one of them might crop up.

"Don't be scared otōto, I'll make sure that nobody picks on you-" there was his constant need to reassure me that I and life in general would be fine "-even if you are the perfect victim. Small, weak, and not all that bright." His sharp mischievousness raised its ugly head at what should have been a touching moment.

"Hey," I cry indignantly, playing the part of the affronted younger brother quite well in my opinion. Even if the small bit of truth in his statement needles at me. What if others do decide to pick on me? Even if those I'll be meeting today are technically family, it doesn't mean that they won't look down on me or treat me badly. Children can be vicious when they get the scent of weakness, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have that written all over me.

"Daisuke, stop winding up Tsuyoshi," and it was here my knight in shining armour, Takeru, made his appearance. "Gou, Hiroshi I'll hit you both if you guys don't sort out whoever owns that wooden kunai." In unison, the twins, having found a common enemy in Takeru, let loose the call that had equal parts dread and love attached to it, a plea to the goddess of our household.

"Mom, Takeru's being mean to us."

"Play nice Takeru, you're the eldest and supposed to know better. Hiroshi, Gou, if you keep antagonising Takeru and the others you'll end up with a wooden spoon on your bottoms." Seiko sounds somewhat distracted, no doubt put off by all her children being out of the house for the first time. However, my excitement doesn't leave much room for sympathy, and I bounce impatiently from foot to foot, raring to go.

"Calm down, Tsuyoshi." Seiko laughs, her wan brightening slightly when she walks slowly into the hallway.

"I can't kaa-san, it's such a big day. I'm gonna to see the rest of Tani for the first time, and I'm gonna make friends, and it's gonna be great!" My words take on a childish cast, like they always do when I'm excited. I stamp the ground for emphasis. "How can I be calm when all that's waiting for me behind that door, and my big brother Takeru's gonna show me it all?"

The twins cheer their assent, while Daisuke merely rolls his eyes. Takeru's puffs up with all the pride that a ten year old can muster, and gives me a quick pat on the back. "Of course I'm going to show it all to you otōto, it's only natural for your best big bro to do so."

The twins attempt to contest Takeru's bold claim, but he bares his teeth at them when mom isn't looking and they back down quickly. Daisuke just shrugs and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jumper, clearly bored.

"It's about time for you to go." Seiko says, before giving us all a quick hug. I fail utterly to contain the grin that spreads across my face when she whispers "Go get them, champ." in my ear when she gives me mine.

"Bye, kaa-san!" echoes in the tight confines of the hallway before we all race out the door, my siblings _(brothers)_ making sure to match my relatively slow pace. The air is soon full of good-natured japs and jokes as Takeru and Daisuke banter back and forth with childish insults, with Gou occasionally chiming in with an awkward, ill-fitting comment. We mock him mercilessly every time.

The streets of the Keruto compound are narrow and winding, the houses above casting dark shadows on the path we ran along. Despite the fact that the sun was only just peeking over the horizon, they are bustling with various clan members. There seem to be hundreds of people around, dressed in traditional Japanese garb decorated with swirls and patterns that seem out of place. How big a clan are we?

"Takeru?" I ask tentatively, the sounds and sights scaring me after so long a period absent from them. There are thousands of new smells floating in the air, colours that I can only dimly remember from my previous life fluttering everywhere. It's almost enough to be overwhelming, and if I was a normal kid I'm sure I would be. But I am far from your average child, and I resolve to merely soldier on through.

"Yes, otōto?" he drawls, slowly, each word stretched out.

"How many people are in our clan? A t-thousand?" I stumble over the long word unused to using it.

Takeru chuckles in that indulgent tone he always has when he explains something. "Silly otōto, you know I can't tell you anything about the clan until you've done at least one training session. It's the clan rules after all." An uneasy silence falls after that, and I am left to stew in my own nervousness without any distractions.

Daisuke mutters what sounds suspiciously like "you just told him something about the clan, idiot", but when Takeru whirls around he is greeted with a look of fabricated innocence and laziness so perfect that it can only be false. Takeru falls for it however, even as I struggle to hold in a snicker. Daisuke always knows what to say to break the tension, and I am grateful once again for his perceptiveness.

Thoughtless children are the cruellest of all, though thankfully none of my brothers are like that. Except Gou, but then he at least has Hiroshi and Takeru to rein him in. I shudder to imagine what he'd be like if those two weren't around.

~Lost in the Valleys~

We arrive at the clan training grounds and a tremor runs up my back _(this is where it all begins. Can you feel it?)_ This is where I'll start training to become a shinobi, where I'll figure out what time period of the story that I'm in, where I'll grasp real, tangible power in my hands for the first time.

We gather ourselves at the gateway, the high walls _(for a child anyway)_ blocking what's behind them from view for now. "Excited, Tsuyoshi?" Takeru says, his eyes slowly gaining the intensity that still scares me terribly, though why I can't say.

"Of course I am, I'm gonna start learning how to be a shinobi! I bet that I'm gonna be one within a year, and then I can go off and rescue princesses and stuff!"

Hiroshi huffs, his cold, detached façade slipping into place. What's going on? Why are my brothers getting angry?

As Gou cracks his knuckles Takeru kneels down beside me. "Tsuyoshi, our family has a certain… reputation around here, okay? I'm going to need you to be tough and strong, like your name means okay?"

I nod, and chirp a quick "of course Nii-san" even though I am utterly confused. Surely clan training isn't bad enough that Daisuke has to act as he is now, bright, alert, his usual trace of laziness nowhere to be seen.

"That's good Tsuyoshi, and remember that no one messes with our family and gets away with it. If someone tries to rough you up or says mean things to you, just let us know. Your big brothers will take care of it." It's a touching gesture, in a violent kind of way, but what worries me is that the seriousness that has settled over my siblings seems entirely genuine. What the hell is going to happen once we step into those training grounds?

"That's enough standing around, let's get this over with." Takeru barks, is met with a lack of dissent that only scares me more - after all, the twins never let Takeru boss them around without a reason. We enter the training grounds, and for all the nervousness and excitement that is roiling around in me it is disappointingly normal.

The wall encloses a low grassy field, for the most part smooth and only occasionally marked by a dip or divot. The eastern quarter has several wooden dozen training posts jutting from the ground, no doubt for target practice. A middling forest covers an entire side, bounded by a sluggish river that runs from wall to wall. The last chunk of ground is torn and blasted, no doubt the place where jutsu are tested and perfected.

A large group of children, numbering roughly two hundred in total _(the must be Keruto are gigantic, if that's the number of children that they have training to become shinobi regularly)_ are gathered near the training posts. Several older clan members, shinobi going by their battle garb and scars, are watching over this gaggle of children, who I now see range from my own age of four all the way up to eleven or twelve year olds.

We are half way across the training ground when the whispering and pointing begins. Looks of unease are shared between some, loathing gleams in the eyes of other. It is almost surreal, and it only seems to get worse and worse as we get closer. Soon the adults are also wearing sneers and the cruel taunts and jabs are said openly, loudly.

"Useless", the word rips from Takeru's throat and I flinch at the sound. Why is insulting me?

"You're the reason kaa-san's dying, you're nothing but a disgrace and a murderer." Hiroshi's voice sounds warped and distorted, but that doesn't make his words any less true.

"You now the future and yet you sit by and do nothing. You'll let us die because you're too scared to use the gift that was given to you. Tanigakure No Sato, our clan, our family would be destined for great things if you'd only share your visions. Instead you doom us with your weakness. We'll all die, women, children, innocents, because you can't grow up and do what's best for us all instead of yourself." Daisuke's words are like a knife in my gut, twisting around agonisingly slowly.

I futilely try and ignore the hot tears streaking down my cheeks, but the truth that laces those words is acidic, painful and utterly undeniable. They're all going to die because of me, because I am a horrible selfish despicable human, they're all going to die, just like his friend, torn to pieces because of his actions-

The next moment of consciousness I have is disorienting, and shamefully terrifying. My brothers' faces float above me in a sea of black that makes me feel nauseous. I can't stop the flinch that runs through me, and I close my eyes on reflex. I don't want to see how much that action has hurt them _(you're so weak, so selfish)_ even though their recent words buzz like flies in my ears.

When I open them again the blackness has disappeared, and my stomach settles somewhat, even if my pulse is still racing through my ears with a furious drumming sound.

"Are you alright Tsuyoshi? I know that genjutsu are really unpleasant, but I didn't think that you'd have such a bad reaction to it." Takeru's eyes are softened with honest embarrassment, worry and… is that guilt? Daisuke stretches a languid hand down and I nervously accept, still trying to wrap my head around all that had just happened.

"A, a genjutsu?" I mumble dazedly, "Is that what all the whispering was about? All the w-words you guys said, none of it was real?"

"No otōto, it was just like a bad dream, okay? Just like a nightmare, scary and all, but none of it really happened." There is an edge of anxiety to Hiroshi's usual detachment that I would find endearing if I wasn't so shaken. Was I going to have to put up with this for the rest of my life if I chose the path of a shinobi? Horrible, realistic illusions that play upon my fears, that I might never see coming? Because if that's the case, I think the paranoia alone will drive me crazy.

"None of it was real, not even what you guys told me before we came into the training grounds?" As awful as it sounds, I hope that the genjutsu had included that detail to mess with me further, rather than it being real. The grim expression that steals Takeru's face tells me otherwise however, and it takes a lot of willpower not to sigh there and then. Takeru seems to know what I'm thinking however, and he ruffles my hair with the rough, painful affection I've come to know as his. The trademark vicious smile works its way back into place and for a moment everything is back to the way it should be.

"Who put me under the g-genjutsu? Why would they do that? Did I do something wrong?" Usually whenever I barrage my brothers with worried questions they respond with exasperation, and if I'm lucky answers. The hesitancy in their actions is new and frightening - but I'm one to talk. After all, they're not the ones who sound pitifully desperate.

"I believe that I can answer that, Tsuyoshi-san was it?" The bright tone that comes from behind me is a sharp contrast to the words that from most people would indicate disinterest and disdain. The woman who is speaking to me seems so invested in what she is saying that I cannot tell whether they are being completely genuine or entirely insincere. I turn slowly, the creepy disconnection making me prolong seeing what she looks like for as long as possible.

I am not prepared for the small, ordinary looking woman who was lurking behind me mere seconds ago. "I'm Haruma-sensei, and I'll be looking after you, whatever your name is, and I'll be making sure that we have a wonderful, if somewhat boring time together while I do so." It takes me a while to fully process what she's saying, but when I belatedly respond I do so with all the politeness I can muster. She's not the only one that can pretend when they want to.

"Um, Haruma-sensei, do you know who put me under that genjutsu?" Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine, it was, no, it is horrible, who could put an innocent child through something like that?

"I did, kid, though I have a really good reason that will not excuse anything that you just experienced, and will certainly not make you feel better." For a moment, she pauses, seemingly taking in my undoubtedly shaken expression, before continuing.

"You see, Tsuboshi, to be able to engage in the Keruto clan training, you have to pass a certain criteria, because Sage knows that we can't afford to train every child in the clan, it would be an enormous waste of time, effort, and Tanigakure No Sato doesn't really need that amount of jutsu fodder at the moment. So we check to make sure that the brats, you included, pass a basic test. If you can't figure out what that test was then I'd estimate your career as a shinobi is going to end interestingly quickly as you bleed out because of your own idiocy." Her cheery tone never falters, despite my obvious bemusement. She claps her hands together, startling both myself and my siblings out of our transfixion.

I don't think I've ever met anyone like Haruma in my previous life, and between focusing on her or on the memory of the genjutsu I'll choose her anytime. Even if she keeps getting my name wrong.

"Tsunoshi and I are going to go off and do a little assessment. It's nothing important, it'll only decide what role he'll begin training for in Tanigakure No Sato's forces. The rest of you should run back to your own groups because your sensei are probably frantic. I'm sure they're not worried in the slightest about you."

My brothers quickly comply; leaving me alone with someone I'm beginning to suspect is crazy. Not that I blame them for doing that - talking to Haruma is shaping up to be about as painful as pulling teeth.

"Haruma-sensei, you do know my name is Tsuyoshi?" I ask, trying not to make it sound like I'm whining. The name changing is getting annoying, and I'm still not sure if she is messing with me or this is her natural personality. Neither option fills me with confidence about her. Hopefully the assessment isn't too bad; I don't know if I can handle much more excitement at the moment.

"Of course, Tsugoshi, though to be honest I have no idea what you're talking about."

The urge to smack myself in the face is almost overwhelming, but I resist. The one thought that runs through my head is quite simple, though brutal in its honesty.

Today is going to be a long, long day.

~Lost in the Valleys~

It is almost noon by the time the assessment ends and I gratefully lean my sweat soaked body against one of the myriad of trees in the training grounds. I am panting heavily, my lungs greedily sucking in any available air, while my legs are trembling and burning from exertion. The other children my age, twelve in total, are also lying around, every inch of their bodies in the same agony as mine. The five timed laps we'd run around the training grounds had pushed our bodies to the limits, and that had been after nearly half an hour of throwing kunai and shuriken against the target posts, with only a basic demonstration on how to do so. Each miss had resulted in a push-up or sit-up, and despite getting the highest amount of hits, my core and arms were incredibly sore.

When Haruma signals for us to stand again several groans drift out of tired lips, before we all begin to struggle to our feet, aching everywhere. "Well done all of you, those performances were only mediocre at best, but that's what I excel at, taking average clan members and making them slightly less middling. We'll continue exercises like this until the end of the month, after which you'll each receive a detailed analysis of your strengths and weaknesses. That analysis will dictate what you'll learn for the next two years until you join the Academy, and will probably have a huge influence on what you career as a shinobi. I'd suggest you take this month as seriously as possible." Haruma's voice becomes serious towards the end, and many of us shift uncomfortably, the sudden gravity of the situation intrusive and unwelcome.

"To reward your dubious amount of hard work, I want to show you all a sight that is very special to me, one that you've all never seen before. I'd usually tell people to get their minds out of the gutter right about now, but since you're all four years old I think I can make an exception." Haruma takes off at a slow pace towards the training ground wall, and we drag our feet after her with burning muscles.

A short string of hand signs, each preformed with a deliberate slowness I cannot fathom later and the earth rises up into a low ramp, allowing us all to peer over the edge.

The sight that greets me takes my breath away.

The clan compound from what I can tell is situated on the right side of a valley, stretching for at least a mile across. Other compounds and houses dot the hillside, a curious mix of Asian styled houses with a familiar influence I can't quite place, while what look suspiciously like hillforts from the history of my old world are scattered around. The valley wall gradually runs into a massive lake that stretches out of sight, with both banks of it covered in a dense concentration of houses in a similar style as those before.

A massive island sits roughly in the middle in the lake, which is dominated by a tall low building that even from this distance I can see bears the kanji for valley. Many of the buildings are decorated in elaborate patterns that surface muddily from my subconscious, elusive in their meaning, so familiar and yet so different. The village, more of a small city really, is stunning, the winding streams that run between the houses are pure and powerful, while the light catching upon the lake turns the still water into a burnished mirror. It is beyond beautiful, a work of art, and yet…from up here it looks so fragile. I can cup the entire town in my hands, and seemingly crush it, or I can shield it, keep it safe, make it better, stronger.

Even though I have only spent four short years here, this place is home. It's where I live with my new family, the siblings I always wanted, a beautiful, gentle mother and a protective if distant father. How could I not fall in love with such a place, coupled as it is with its natural beauty? The genjutsu may have shaken my resolve, but I refuse to let something like that dissuade me. After all, if I don't grow stronger and protect my new home when the time comes, I don't know how I'd be able to face myself if I run away from my responsibility.

As I am musing on the beauty of Tani, I notice a string of tiny islands that extend on either side of the larger island, smoke drifting from small settlements based around them. That is not what catches my eye though, no, it's the fact that each of the islands in almost perfectly circular, marking each of them as artificial. Almost like the crannógs that had been built in Ireland by the Celts.

In fact, now that I think about it, all the minor aspects of Tani's architecture, my father's sword, hell - even the clan name, the Keruto, it all adds up to an unpleasant conclusion.

Somehow, someway, a group of Celts managed to end up in Kawa No Kuni and turn themselves into a clan.

How the hell does that even happen in a world that should be entirely dominated by cultures similar to the ones that had inhabited Asia in my previous life?

"You okay up there, Tsuhoshi? You seem rather spaced out, but then again you could be hyper alert, though usually I'd have to have force-fed you chakra pills for that to happen. I'm never able to tell with you children, even though I am an excellent brat whisperer. It's why I got my job after all."

"I'm fine, Haruma-sensei, Tani is just so beautiful. I think I'm getting dizzy because of the height though." With an excuse having been made, I quickly file down the ramp, my head full of the ramifications of what I've just discovered. How did such a different culture develop, and why hadn't it been absorbed by the other cultures around it?

As I step back down onto solid ground a horrible thought strikes me. Had my presence in the Naruto world brought the Celtic group into existence, and in the process have completely trampled over the storyline? Had my own birth rendered the foreknowledge that I possess useless? Good god, this universe really hates my guts. There's no other way to put it.

I'm doomed.

.

.

 **Just in case anyone's gotten confused by the four years' worth of time that is covered in the course of Chapter One and Two, but the children's ages are currently as follows. Takeru is ten, Daisuke is eight, the twins are seven and Tsuyoshi is currently four. If it's not very then I'm sorry, but the only way Tsuyoshi knows he's four is because clan training starts at four, and he's been allowed to go.**

 **What do people think of Hurama's character? It's my first attempt at writing a humorously weird character, so do tell me if she comes off as excessively weird, just plain annoying, or if you think she needs fine-tuning. This story is just as much about you guys giving feedback that shapes it as it is about it being planned out from the start, so don't feel shy about reviewing, or even just PMing me. If there's something wrong with the story, I'd like to know so that I can improve or remove it, so don't stay silent because I will take that as a sign of acceptance, if not approval.**

 **Japanese:**

 **Haruma – True, reality, genuineness**

 **Takehiro – Prosperous**

 **Seiko – The one on who the world depends**

 **Takeru – Warrior**

 **Daisuke – Big Help**

 **Hiroshi – Generous**

 **Gou – Strong**

 **Tsuyoshi – Tough**

 **Otōto – little brother**

 **Nii-san – older brother**

 **Keruto – Celtic/Celt**

 **Tanigakure No Sato (full form of Tani) – Village Hidden in the Valleys**

 **Takumi No Sato (full form of Takumi) – Village of Artisans**

 **Kawa No Kuni (correct name of country Tani is in): Land of Rivers**

 **Ko No Kuni – The Land Of This**

 **Ka No Kuni – The Land Of That**

 **Irish:**

 **Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine – We live in each other's shadows (we are all dependent on one another)**

 **Is leor nod don eolach – Clever people only need a hint (a clever person only need a few clues to solve a problem)**

 **I'll see you soon (I hope), read and review with constructive criticism!**


End file.
